1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically to a container having readily removable and relockable end panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increased competition in the fast food industry, food is being packaged in distinctive and novel containers instead of the usual paper wrappings. For circular sandwiches, for example hamburgers, an essentially cubed shaped box having entry through the top is generally used. for the non-circular foods, for example hot dog sandwiches and other sandwiches served on long buns, the fast food industry is still packaging these by wrapping them in paper. Prior art fast food containers have also been limited in motif by using cubical or rectangular prism shapes. In these prior art containers, the motif is produces only by the printing on the container. Thus there exists a need in the fast food industry for a container which offers a unique motif for advertising purposes as well as to accommodate fast foods of an elongated shape.